Frequent Visitor
by LeoLoke
Summary: -SheRen- Sequel to 'Seriously' She is not at the guild but sick at home so pays a visit.


**Pairing**: Ren A. x Sherry B.

**Rating**: K+-T

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer**: you heared often enough_'

**-Sequel to "Seriously!"-**

He loved this kind of jobs. An uneventfull trip alone just for once. Enjoying the scenery which floded by in its whole colorful beauty. Ren sat in the train heading to the western part of Fiore to the coast and the local guild there. Lamia Scale.

Like the last time he was send by master Bob to deliver a few informations sealed in a book which was by any standarts boring like hell. Sighing he pocketed it in his back pack and slumped a little further in his seat. The dark haired mage looked forward to visit the guild again.

For him it meant a day off at the beach surrounded by the attractive bikini-girls of the guild. It was definatly an advantage to have the guild building at the beach. But more then that he looked forward to see Sherry again. After the whole Nirvana incident he took his time to look closely at her. The skimpy tribe outfit made her look cuter then she already was. But what intrigued him the most was the fact that she rejected his attempts to flirt boldly with her. She turned around with a high pitched "hmpf" and strutted away. But what made his heart stop for a moment was that she turned around once again and gave him a coy smile.

Ever since he took great pleasure in riling her up at every opportunity he got. It was always the same. He would made a simple comment to tease her to the point where she would bounce from her seat and stamp away offended.

After that they would just glance at each other her pouting and him smirking. But in the end it was her who would see him off at the train station. It didn't fail to impress Ren every time how she would understand what he wanted to say in his non-comical tsundere way.

A slight pull in his stomache signalized that the train was about to halt thus the arival in the city. The Blue Pegasus Mage stood up and slung his back pack over his shoulder. Cutting his way through all the masses of people he strolled down the street heading for his destination.

Ren wore a white button up shirt and blue swimtrunks with flowers on it matching the overheated weather with some simple black flip flops. After rounding the big market place he could already see the smal path leading up to the guild. He liked the surrounding it was kinda like home. Infront there was a smal forrest with grean medows and benches to sit on and make bbq like some of the members already did the only difference was that when you looked inside it had these mediterranean flair all over with bast roofs over the bar surfboards on the wall and sand under your feets. What a beautiful guild.

Waving to the members wich seemed already to recognize him as a frequent visitor he steped inside the open door. Like usual the master was absent for some business meetings.

"Hello Ren-kun. Had a nice journey?", a deep voice greeted him from the left.

"It was uneventfull like every time. Good to see you again Jura-san. Did I made you wait?", Ren retortet smilling to the side and reaching for his back pack.

"Here is the book your master requested.", offering him the book he already looked around for his favorit pinkette. Jura nodded thankfully and took the book under his care.

"That would be it I think. Like every time you are free to stay here and enjoy your day", the saint mage offered and turned on his heels to go off for the office of his master.

Thanking him politely Ren let his eyes roam over the guild main hall. Still not detecting a flash of pink he went to the second floor and only spotet Lyon who sat at the farest corner and seemed deeply immerged in the daily news paper. Here it didn't occure to anybody when Lyon indulged in his strange habit of striping. 'Nah it wouldn't even do downstairs right at the moment' he remarked to himself. Currently everyone seemed to wore the same kind of clothes then him or less.

"Hello Lyon-kun", he greated the white haired ice mage politely and received a grunt in response. Ren wasn't the slightest bit offended he knew Lyon wasn't realy talktive.

Sitting on Lyons table he planted his elbow on the table and leaned a bit forword.

"So ….Lyon", he began and gave his finger nails a long close look like they where most interesting. "So where is that beautiful team mate of yours right now?".

Without looking up from his news papers Lyon answered in a most bored tone.

"At home I think. The last mission took a great toll on her and now she is sick."

The air mages strange eyebrows rose. She was sick? And Lyon did seem to gave a crap about that. Shaking his head he stood up. "If you would be so kind and tell me where she lives I will take my leave and go visit her." Ren anounced in the exact same moment as the strange like a dog looking guy named Tobi aprroched them. Ren recognized him as a close friend of Sherry and gave him a greeting look. 'Wauf' came as a reply.

"As luck will have it I was about to bring her some of the medicine the master gathered for me", he gleed and scratched his head. Did he had flees? Wondering about how much dog was realy inside him Ren shook his head and offered him to give it to her instead.

The dog-guy just looked at him a bit densely and rendered the bag with the supplies. After the tedious task of getting Tobi to explain the way to her apartment he walked down the street to the market place and diverged to the left like described. The townfolk seemed happily busy and the whole part of this town had a distinctive italien charme. Looking from left to right to not miss his destination he spotted her house number and searched for the key Tobi gave him.

Klicking the house door open he pressed himself into the door to let an eldery lady pass through. Exchanging greetings he took two steps at a time missing the sceptical look the old lady gave him muttering "Youth these days….".

Standing at her front door he looked at her Nameshild 'S. Blendi' and smirked. Silent and stealthy Ren opened the door and sneaked inside her home. Sherry's room appeared to be a one room apartment. It was nice and cozy and definatly …her. White mixed with baby pink and other light colors. Not to girly-like but still nice. Carefully he sat the bag on the table and took a look at the girl before him. For a change Sherry once wore no make-up her face was pretty pale and her hair dampened from sweat. Sighing he lifted his hand to her forhead and his assumption was correct. She had a light fever. Not wanting to wake her he tip toed around her room and cleaned all the used tissues and without making much noices cleaned her kitchen as well.

Yeah Ren liked it clean and sturdy. After making himself a coffee and for her a tee he sat both cups on the table. In her sleep she had turned to the side hiding her face under the comforter. Ren really didn't wanted to wake her but he had to.

"Oi princes wake up!", he whispered and shook her shoulder slightly. Sherry just murmured and scrunched her nose. Chuckling he realy cosidered her the cutest beeing on the world right now. "Com'on wake up I have some medicine here!", he insisted to wake her up even when she maybe would hate him.

"Tobi just leave it there and get out please…..I-I wanna sleep some more", she mumbled and turned around again. Her back facing him he leaned over her ear smirking deviously.

"But I am not Tobi.", Ren said in a deep rich voice. Ripping her eyes open she let out a scream and jumped up in her bed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM", she screeched but was silenced by another coughing fit. After getting herself together she peered over the the male that lied ad her bedside holding his face with both his hands groaning unintelligible words and swears.

"R-Ren? What are YOU doings here?", Sherry asked and gave a accusing stare.

"Nice to see you too….", he mumbled and got up still seeing some stars infront of his eyes.

Groaning he lifted his hand again to his face and massaged the bridge of his nose.

Setling on the edge of her bed he turned his head around to return her glare.

"I ask you again! What are YOU doing in my apartment?", Sherry spat.  
>"I heard you were sick and thought I was going to visit you. I-Its not that I was concerned for your well beeing or something simelar.", the taned man said and blushed a little.<p>

"There we go again", sighed his companion and tightened the sheets around herself.

Suffering another coughing fit she starred at him with blood shot eyes.

"What? I know I look horroble".

Smirking to himself he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to prepare a glass of water for her to make the medicine go down easier.

"I brought your medicine over instead of this Tobi guy. I hope you don't mind", he stated and searched through the cupboards for a glass.

"Even when I would it's already to late. You already saw me like this."; Sherry replyed hoarsely and sniffeled. Roaming through the package she swallowed the pills with great distaste. "Disgusting!", that fair skined girl mumbled thanking him when he took the glass from her. His fingers were so warm and smooth when he accidently brushed hers. Even more so when he again put his hand on her forehead. "You should shower while I change your bedclothes he instructed. "Your face looks really red.", Ren stated obviously not noticing that he caused the sudden color change.

"You are to near idiot!", again the whispering under her words. Sherry made her way over to her bathroom and took a long hot shower. Slipping in her PJ's her mirror image seemed to snear at her. Oh my …she looked awful. Drying her long pink curls she resolved in not applying make up. That would be to sluty.

After peeking around the doorframe she saw him opening the windows to let all the bad air out and fresh one inside. Luckely it was summer so she would not freze to death.

Sitting in her newly made bed she took a sipp from the now cold tee.

"So what did happen while you were gone?", she asked interessted her eyes settling on his lean torso which she could clearly see under his shirt. Pulling a wide armchair beside her bed he rested his feet on her bed and made her lie down again. It was like every time he would tell from his newest adventures and she would shake her head every time he would make one of his tsundere comments. Occasionaly he would smile a bright smile showing his white teeth. And she had to admit he looked stunning.

Time passed fast outside their little world. When they stoped exchanging storys it was already night time. The stars where looking through the windows and the velvet night air feelt like a blanket on the skin. They could hear the crickets' clitter out there. Bending forword he tugged her in more securely. "I'll close the window", he exclaimed before doing it.

It was a grait pain in the ass for her but she swallowed her pride and said,"Hey Ren listen... Thank you for taking care of me today…"

Smiling affectionately he shoke it off with a shrug of his shoulders. "You're welcome", he yawned and streched a little. Settling back down on the chair again he crossed one leg over the other. But one question was still on her mind.

"Where did you learn to take care of sick people like that?" At first it was emberresing for her to be mothered by a guy like him. She constantly feelt on edge in his presence and didn't know why for herself. Thank god the lights where dimmed when he tugged her in or her face would have put her hair to shame.

He ponders over the question for bit but finally answered, "My mom used to take care of me like this when I was sick or bedridden." Lifting the corners of his lips in a fond smile his dark eyes seemed to focus in the distance where he could see this things that where only meant for him to see.

"And you?" Ren inquires. "What about your mum?"

At this moment Sherry realized that she still remembered and thought every day of her parents but other then that she had very few moments to tresure.

"I was small when she was killed by Deliora so I mostly can't remember anything from my childhood. But I do recall her holding my hand till I feel asleep", the girl indulged herself in reminiscences. "She was nice and sweet and kind hearted but knew how to kick my dads butt. She was amazing." A hand appeared infront of her face and broke the spell of her memories.

Following the arm up with her eyes she ended up seeing his turned head.

With pursed lips he slowly inclined his head to her and saw her clueless expression. Sometimes she was realy dense it seemed. Making an emphasising move with his hand Ren raised an eyebrow and quizzical. Finally getting a hunch her eyes widened. This Idiot didn't wanted to hold her hand right? "What are you-?", Sherry inquired but was cut off when he reached over and grabed her hand.

"Stop bitching for once will'ya? Its not that I wanna be nice or something.", he tried to justify himself with a scowl. There he goes again with his quirk. But to be true she started liking it. Also she enjoyed the feeling of their joined hands. His hand was big and covered hers fully. It gave her the long craved feeling of safety of having someone who watched over her and someone who cared about her. Sherry definatly didn't had the strength to bitch around like she usualy would do so she just condoned it and closed her eyes. His thumb was slowly caressing her hand and stroke her knuckles in a gentle manner.

Waking up to the first rays of the sun the pink haired girl raised her head slowly to find her companion still fast alseep. A little drool leaked down his chin from his gaping mouth and he snored a little bit. Smiling she took the liberty to watch him some more minutes. He could look so cute and innocent when asleep...and drolling. Burying her face in her pillow she let out a stream of curses. This guy made her completly wacko. With a soft sigh she raised herself up to find the fever subsided for the most part and her body felt still a little powerless but better nonetheless. Sneaking into the bathroom she took a quick shower and made her hair into her usual hairdo. Applying a little bit of make-up added to her appearance and with that she opened the door. With an unladylike snort she crosses her arms and angled her hips. There he was still asleep but he had pulled his knees up over the armrest and his head laid onto the back. Moving over to him Sherry decided to gentle shake him and saying his name softly. "Hey! Ren wake up! C'mon its almost dinner time". His eyes slowly cracked open and with an childlike confusion he starred around for a short moment till fixing his eyes on her face again. "Wha-...?", he asked till he seemed to fathom the situation he was in with a tired growl he swung his legs to the floor again and rested his face in his palms. "I slept in?", he asked and slowly stretched himself till the kinks in his shoulders popped loud and he gave an satisfied groan. "Coffee?", was the first thing on his agenda every morning. Getting up he made a beeline for the kitchen and searched everything for his coffee. "My back is killing me", the dark haired male complained. "Then sleep on the couch or the guest matres next time idiot!", she laughed over his misfortune. Giving her a sour look an idear popped up in his mind. Moving in on her and trapping her against the counter he spoke in a husky voice. " You could have let me had the other half of the bed.", and got a punch in the ribs as an answer. Holding her nose high she strolled to her living room leaving the poor guy gasping for air.

Time flies away when one has fun. So both were standing on the train station waiting for his train to depart. Ren leaned out of his window and bid good bye to her. Even when she pretended to hate his attitude she could not do help but find his company refreshing. Sharing storys about their childhood and joking and teasing with each other. "You'll miss me.", he stated it as if it was an given fact. "In your dreams only!", she responded annoyed but could not help to blush a bit and pout hating the fact that it was true. And the bastard was smirking at her right now! Damn him! Hearing the last call for late passengers she took a step back from the window. With a wave of his hand and a 'Stay well' he was gone.

Waving after him she watched the train disappear into nothingness. Strolling back to the guild she pondered about the last night and how natural it seemed to wake up with him drinking a cup of extra sweet cofe with him and smile with him over one of his stupid flirt antics as if it was an joke in itself. Stoping dead in her tracks the eyes of the pinkette widened. Her cry of deniel was heard all over the town.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sooooooo the second OS of Sherrty and Ren

took me long enough to update I know X_X coments and critizism are welcome

I love this pair and sits so much fun taking small inside looks in their life


End file.
